Digimon Heroes: The Director's Cut
by DigiScanner-Shonen
Summary: Join a new team of DigiDestined as they begin to shape a legend of their own in the Digital World! REWRITTEN, REEDITED, REIMAGINED Want more? R & R


**Authour's Comments: Some may wonder why I decided to redo the story. Well, I'm attending film classes in college, and the most important thing for writing stories is to rewrite; make it better. So I was watching too many Digimon Frontier reruns online and got bored the other day, so I decided to redo this first chapter of Digimon Heroes. This version presents my true intention of the beginning of Digimon Heroes. It omits some things, renames others and overall changes the context of the story. It should flow together nicer and make for a more interesting read. While I don't plan on redoing the other chapters of Digimon Heroes just yet, it might be nice to have people look at this, compare it to the original and see the changes I've made. I hope you enjoy this, the "Director's Cut" of Digimon Heroes.**

…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Digimon in any way or form. However, the FDD in this story are my creation, so no stealing.

…

It started a long time ago...

When the Digital World was not ancient, yet not contemporary, Digimon were living in peace, learning to live in harmony with each other and Digivolve into stronger levels. Vaccine, Data and even Viral Digimon lived together in peace and harmony. However, evil Digimon started appearing. Some of them were just making mischief, while others plotted to rule entire areas. But none of them were ever too dangerous to be a real threat to the Digital World.

That is, until one powerful, evil Digimon appeared.

This Digimon was unlike others that had appeared. With power unimaginable, darkness as big as the digital plain itself and no remorse for anything it did, it had on its mind the destruction of the entire Digital World. It began gathering armies to its hand, corrupting good Digimon into evil and invading areas of power. Good Digimon feared this evil Digimon and did nothing to stop it or its forces for fear of their own lives. More and more of the good Digimon and free areas became corrupted under its influence. The more it infected, the more powerful it became. This vile monster continued to do so to everything in the Digital World until something happened that it did not expect.

Someone opposed it.

Not just anyone, these Digimon were unlike the others. Strong, swift, courageous and dedicated to freeing the Digital World from this tyrannical monster. They took on the appearance of knights with different shaped and coloured armour. These mysterious Digimon rallied together the remaining good Digimon to convince them to fight for their freedom. Little by little, their resistance force grew and grew until they had enough strength to take on the dark Digimon.

Many brave and powerful Digimon perished in the fight against the forces of darkness that fateful day. Soon, it was down to the evil headmaster and the knight Digimon. Uniting their powers, the Digimon defeated the evil monster and freedom was restored to the Digital World. But shortly after the battle, these knights just...disappeared.

However, they left a legacy for the Digimon of the Digital World. Whenever it would come into its darkest hour, a group of children from a mythical other world would come to save them and shine their light upon the darkness, expelling it for a time. To do this, they would have special partner Digimon who could Digivolve and have special tools known as Digivices, technological devices that contained the courage of the Digimon.

The grateful Digimon kept the legacy of these heroic Digimon throughout history as the "Mythic Knights".

There have been many tales of these children, these "DigiDestined". All of them had continued the prophecy predicted by the Knights. Battling dark Digimon and saving the Digital World, taking on the positions that once belonged to the knights themselves. But now, the power of these children and their partners may not be enough.

The evil Digimon the Knights defeated has returned and is gathering strength back to itself. Slowly, but surely, this evil has come to finish what it started so long ago, its complete and total domination of the Digital World. It, too, knows of the Knights' legacy. And it is confident that he can withstand the DigiDestined who would foolishly come to it and try and defeat it.

But there is something it does not know.

If the dark Digimon ever returned to finish its conquest, so would the Knights. And together with the power of the DigiDestined, they would vanquish it once and for all.

It is here that our story begins...

…

**Digimon Heroes: The Director's Cut**

**By DigiScanner-Shonen**

**Legend Start: Destiny Blows Its Whistle**

…

"Taylor! It's time to get up!"

"...mmph...five minutes, please..."

"Taylor Motosuke, I won't tell you again!!"

"Fine, Mom...I'm up..." Takeuchi "Taylor" Motosuke mumbled as he sat up in bed, stretched and yawned. Why'd his mom have to wake him up? He was having such a nice dream. He was a superhero, saving the world. He was strong, swift, and courageous. Not to mention all the girls who swooned over him...

Not that he wasn't any of those things, no. He was one of the fastest players on his soccer team, he did have some muscle and he was usually the first to try something new, all back in Osaka. Where all his friends were and everything was familiar and friendly. Not like in Tokyo, where he and his family had just moved.

His father, Masashi, was a news reporter for television. Wherever there was a scoop, he was there too. A few weeks ago, a TV station in Tokyo saw Taylor's father reporting the news and offered him a job. Needless to say, he took it. And with that, Taylor had to say goodbye to all his friends in Osaka and leave his old home for Tokyo. It had been so hard, leaving everything behind to move onto a new and, as his dad put it, better place.

So here he was, along with his American mother Karen, Japanese father Masashi and little brother Ben, in a new apartment in Tokyo, preparing for his first day at his new school. The semester had already started, but luckily, he was accepted to the school. He'd make new friends, his mother told him.

_Yeah, right_, he thought as he got up out of bed and changed into his some clothes he left on his homework chair in front of his desk, _I'll make a ton of new friends today and I'll be so happy with my new arrangement that I'll forget all about leaving Osaka and being miserable. Fat chance._

Taylor's usual attire was a dark red T-shirt with stripes going around it in blue, a pair of baggy tan shorts, a pair of grey gloves, black and green Velcro shoes and, of course, his trusty pair of goggles, a going-away gift from his closest friend in Osaka. Adjusting his messy brown hair to make the goggles fit to something like comfort, Taylor looked at his chocolate brown eyes through a window next to his bed's reflection.

"Taylor! Are you dressed yet?" his mom's voice came.

"Yeah, I'm dressed," was his reply.

"Then come to the kitchen. I've made a nice breakfast to help you start your first day in Tokyo!"

"Yay, Mom..."

"Could you wake up your brother?"

"Fine..." Taylor groaned. Ben was a major pain in Taylor's neck. If he wasn't playing pranks on him or sneaking into his room to mess it up, he was usually found humiliating Taylor and making him take the blame for Ben's faults. Taylor hesitantly knocked on Ben's door, "Ben! Get up. Mom's made breakfast for us."

There was no reply.

"Ben, I said get up..." Taylor said again. Still no reply. Taylor would have to go and wake Ben up himself. Taylor opened Ben's door and walked into the room. If he had looked up as we walked in, however, he would've seen the pail of water falling towards his head.

The bucket landed onto Taylor's head, spilling its contents all over Ben's older brother.

"Ha ha! Gotcha! Good one!" came Ben's voice from behind the door. The little boy was laughing hysterically at Taylor, "I always said you were a wet blanket!"

"Har har...that's so funny..." Taylor muttered and closed the door to his brother's room, muffling the sound of laughter, "He's up, Mom. He'll be a couple minutes."

"Well, at least you can come and eat something before you leave," Mrs. Karen Motosuke said, "Come eat, hon."

After drying himself off, Taylor waked down the hallway to the new kitchen, where everything was almost unpacked. The table was decorated with a new cloth, some plates and cutlery and on one of the plates was a dish of sunny side up eggs, a few scoops of hashbrowns and a piece or two of toast. Taylor assumed it was his and sat down. He took a bite of the hashbrowns and started talking to his mother.

"So, you cook this yourself, Mom?"

"Actually, it was from a box of ready-to-make meals I found last night," Mrs. Motosuke told her eldest son, "I still haven't found time to shop."

"Yeah..." Taylor muttered as he took a bite of the toast.

"Taylor, honey...I know it seems kind of scary leaving everything you know and love behind, but...it'll be better here, you'll see."

"I'm not scared, I'm angry," Taylor told his mother angrily as he took a full egg and gulped it down, "Why'd Dad have to accept the job here? Why couldn't he just go and we could stay in Osaka! The team was just getting ready for the new season! They need me!"

"We had to go with your father, no choice," Taylor's mother said, "The pay is better here in Tokyo and maybe I'll be able to find a job here as well and not look after the house so often. Taylor, we're a family. Everything we do, we do together."

"Well, maybe I don't WANT to be part of this family!!" Taylor screamed as he banged his fist on the table. Karen gasped at what her son just said and it looked like he just caught the sound of what he said.

"Wait...Mom, I...I didn't..." Taylor tried to explain, but the words just couldn't get out of his mouth. Instead, he said something different as he stood up from the table and went to his room, "I'm going to school now."

"Okay, Taylor...you know which train to take?"

"Yeah...I do..." Taylor said as he reached the door to the apartment. He stopped and looked back at his mother, still a little hurt by what he said earlier, "Mom...I meant to say...I'm still...Bye Mom..."

"'Bye son. Have a good first day."

"I'll try..." Taylor said and he opened the door and shut it behind him. He walked towards the elevator he took to reach the bottom of the building. He was so stupid! Taking out his frustrations on his own mother?

_I'm still angry over leaving my friends_, Taylor thought as he called the elevator to his floor, _but that's still no reason to take it out on Mom. Maybe I'm just too negative about this whole thing. Moving happens to people all the time, and its just another part of life, right?_

The elevator doors opened and Taylor stepped in. He pushed the main floor button and was soon descending through the floors. A minute later and he was out in the street, looking at the map he took out to find the train station he needed. He needed to get there fast and get the day over with as fast as possible. After memorizing the map, he put it away and started jogging to the station.

…

The underground terminal for where he was seemed to be quite busy at this time of morning. People everywhere were moving to buy tickets, getting to the platforms or leaving the station. Taylor bumped into people just trying to find the right line he wanted. When he did, he went to a ticket machine and took some of the money he brought for his first day and put enough in to get a ticket to the terminal he wanted.

_Never really took a train before,_ he thought as he moved to the platform where his train would arrive, _but it should be interesting._

As he waited on the platform, he heard something. A loud whistle, it sounded like, like the kind the olden trains would use. Then a kind of chugging noise followed it, getting louder and louder. He looked around for the source of the noise, and it seemed to be coming from behind him. He turned around and saw on the platform opposite to his a strange kind of mist where everything except Taylor and the source of the noise had disappeared. The noise was a train passing through, but it wasn't really a train. More like a giant wrinkly brown thing at the front with three lights on each side acting like eyes, and a couple of carriages trailing behind it. As soon as Taylor blinked, it and the mist were gone.

_That was weird. What was that thing?_ He thought as the train he was waiting for arrived and he climbed onboard. He took on of the free seats and sat down, looking out the window as his train began to move out of the terminal. Temporarily putting it out of his mind, Taylor tried to focus on which stop he was to get out at. All he had to do was count how many stops he had until he came to the right one. Was it four stops? Or five? No, it was four.

Wasn't it?

…

Getting off the train at the station he thought was appropriate, Taylor began asking around for directions to his new school, Tagokuya Middle. A couple of people told him to go past the park outside the terminal, turn left at the café that just recently opened, turn right and keep going for a number of blocks. And there would be Taylor's new school.

Taylor followed the directions by the people and quickly found his new school. It was pretty big, with all the windows, classrooms and a big field used for soccer, football and pretty much every other outdoor sport the Japanese played. As he moved toward the school's main doors, he again wondered about what had happened at the terminal. Why did it happen? Was he the only one who saw? And how come he could see it in the first place?

Entering the building, he read a sign, which read "All Visitors to the Office, This Way" with an arrow pointing left. He followed the pointing arrow to the school office, where it seemed to be busy with secretaries and teachers.

"Uh...excuse me..." Taylor asked the secretary closest to him.

"Hmm?" the secretary looked up from her work at him, "Oh! Welcome to Tagokuya Middle. How may I help you?"

"I'm new here, just recently moved...last name: Motosuke?"

"Motosuke, huh? Just a moment..." she said and went back to her work, flipping through a clipboard she had on her desk, "Oh! Here you are! Motosuke, Takeuchi."

"Yeah, that's me," the boy sighed. He preferred she called him Taylor.

"Well, Takeuchi-kun..."

"It's Taylor," he corrected.

"Yes, right. Anyway, it says here you're with Shichi-sensei in room 305. It's just up the stairs two floors, first door on your right."

"Thank you, uh..."

"Oh, it's Kunihisa-san."

"Thank you, Kunihisa-san," Taylor bowed in thanks for the help and went to the stairs just next to the office.

"And good luck on your first day!"

_Two floors, two floors,_ he thought. Just as he reached the second floor and entered the hallway, he bumped into someone and both of them were sent to the floor.

"Oh, man..." Taylor said as he picked himself up and dusted himself off, "Sorry 'bout that."

"Oh, no worries," a kid about Taylor's age said as he picked himself up as well. The boy had curly dark brown hair and blue eyes. He also wore a hooded green sweatshirt and brown pants. His shoes were dark brown, "Didn't see you there for a second. Name's Noah. Noah Ito, Class 2-A. And you would be...?"

"Taylor Motosuke, also Class 2-A. Nice to meet you," Taylor said as he extended his hand in friendship and Noah gladly took it, "I'm supposed to be with Shichi-sensei in room 305?"

"Oh, he's from the room I just came from. I stepped out for a drink of water, then bumped into you."

"Again, I'm sorry, Noah," Taylor said as he got up and reached for the door for room 305. A lecture was being spoken and the class was half-paying attention when Taylor and Noah came into the room. The man at the front of the room, with the dark hair and moustache in a brown business suit turned to face the two boys.

"Ah, you must be the new student! Why don't you introduce yourself to the class and tell us a bit about yourself?" the man asked, "And by the way, I'm Shichi-sensei, your homeroom teacher."

"Yes, I will," Taylor said as he took his position at the front of the room and bowed to the class, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Taylor Motosuke. My family and I just moved here a couple days ago. I like eating sushi, watching movies and playing soccer."

The class all stood up and bowed to Taylor in a return of respect.

"It's nice to meet you too, Motosuke-kun. Noah, why don't you take Taylor to sit next to you?"

"Of course, sensei."

"Good. Once Motosuke-kun is seated, we'll continue with our lesson," Mr. Shichi said as he turned back to the board, "All ready, Motosuke-kun?"

Taylor nodded after taking his seat.

"Excellent. Now where was I? Oh yes! The sentence structure of a good paragraph. A good paragraph is like an engine. Once you give it the right fuel..."

"It drones on and on like Shichi-sensei..." Noah whispered to Taylor and the boys both laughed.

"Hey..." a girl's voice came from the desk in front of Taylor's, "It's good to meet you, Taylor." The girl turned around and Taylor saw the face of a girl with shoulder length brown hair, green eyes and a beautiful nose and mouth wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, dark coloured skirt and white running shoes. "I'm Alexa Hidoyuki."

"Hi," Taylor greeted as Shichi-sensei didn't seem to notice the greetings going on between the trio.

"Why don't we all hang out together during recess?"

"Sounds like a plan," Noah put in and they all agreed to hang together.

_Huh,_ Taylor thought as his new teacher continued, _Maybe life here won't be all bad..._

…

"So, you're really from Osaka?" Alexa asked as she and her friends sat together at a table and ate in the cafeteria later on in the day.

"Uh huh," Taylor nodded while he took another bite of his yakisoba, "I'm still a little homesick, though. Haven't gotten over it yet, totally."

"Don't worry, you got us, Taylor. Stick with us and you'll have it made," Noah told his new friend as he slurped some of his vegetable soup from home.

"Well, maybe not you so much, Noah. You'd be a bad influence," Alexa teased him.

"No, I'm not! I'm the very essence of a role model!"

"Yeah, sure..." she said sarcastically.

"Are you doubting me?"

"'Doubting' is too weak a word..."

"Hey guys, stop it. I thought we were all friends here," Taylor said.

"Hey! Alexa-chan!" a voice came from the crowd of people exiting the cafeteria line. It was a blonde, blue eyed girl wearing a pink tank top with a light purple jacket over top, jean capris pants and blue shoes carrying a plate of salads.

"Oh! Loren-chan!" Alexa waved.

"Loren?" Taylor wondered.

"Yeah," the girl said as she came over to Taylor's table, "I'm Renita Takara from Class C. 'Loren' is my nickname. And you are...?"

"Taylor Motosuke from Class A. Just came here recently."

"Well, welcome to Tagokuya Middle! Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all," Alexa said and moved over so her friend could sit with them.

"So what are you all up to?"

"Just showing Taylor the ropes," Noah explained.

"So, how do you like Tokyo so far?" Loren asked.

"Well, it's okay, I guess," Taylor said as he took another bite of his food, "But the strangest thing happened on the way here, though..."

"Really, what was it?" Noah asked.

"Well, you won't believe..." Taylor began but was then interrupted by the scream of girls as they echoed throughout the room. They all began screaming and jumping like wild animals because they saw something.

"Wow! He's here, I don't believe it!" Alexa squealed.

"I know, I know! I don't believe it either!" Loren screeched as both girls began looking at a certain person in the room and holding each other in glee as the object of their attention was passing them by. The girls had hearts in their eyes as he walked by.

"Huh? Who's that?" Taylor asked as he looked pass his squealing friends and saw a boy with black hair with sideburns, dark eyes, a green short-sleeved turtleneck shirt, blue jeans and red shoes walked by their table with a bunch of girls behind him, squealing in glee.

"Oh, him?" Noah asked bemusedly, "That's one of the coolest, if not the cool kid in the school, Daimon Juichi Yoshida: AKA D.J. He's got his own fan club, y'know. And there it goes."

Taylor counted the many girls trailing behind D.J., all love-struck by his appearance.

"Anyway, enough about that idiot, what happened to you on the way here?" Noah asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right. But help me with Alexa and Loren, first..." Taylor said as he tried to snap the girls out of their ecstasy.

"Don't bother, they'll clue in soon enough. Come on, tell me."

"All right. I live far away from the school, right? So I have to take the train. While I was waiting on the platform for my train, something weird happened."

"It was...?"

"This weird mist surrounded me and I heard this loud whistle sound. Then I see something pass me on the platform opposite to mine. It looked like a giant brown worm thing pulling a couple of cars. As soon as I blinked, it was gone."

"Dude, no way! That happened to me, too!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! I was on my way to school yesterday when I saw the exact same thing on the street I was crossing!"

"Hey! I saw it, too!" Alexa said as she snapped back to reality, "But it was from my house when I looked out the window when I was doing my homework."

"Me too! Except I was actually on a train heading home," Loren added, "I wonder if D.J. saw it..."

"Ah, D.J..." Alexa sighed and fell back into her dream world.

"Okay, that's just weird," Noah said, "The same thing happened to four of us?"

"Hey D.J.!" Loren yelled, "Can you come here a minute?"

D.J. turned around and reluctantly came over to the group. "What do you want?" he asked as Loren and Alexa sighed again and lost their reason for calling him in the first place.

"Actually, Loren wanted to ask you something," Taylor said, "Did you ever see a weird looking brown worm thing pulling a couple of train cars?"

D.J.'s eyes seemed to narrow slightly. "What about it?"

"The same thing happened to the four of us," Noah replied, "That's just weird."

"Maybe it'll happen again after school," Taylor suggested, "Why don't we all go out after school and try and find where the thing is?"

"I'm in," Noah said.

"Hey, me too!" Loren added.

"Don't forget me," Alexa also put in then looked at the black haired boy, "D.J.? Would...you like with us?"

D.J. thought it over momentarily. "Forget it," DJ said as he left the table, "You want to go on a wild goose chase, go right on ahead. I won't stop you."

"Well, he's out..." Taylor said, "But we'll find what we're looking for without him. So we'll go to the terminal after school, right?"

"Right!" the others agreed.

"Great!" Taylor said. He found other kids who shared his hallucination. Together, they'd solve this mystery and find out just why they were having these visions of a weird train.

…

It was after school and Taylor, Noah, Alexa and Loren were just outside the school, ready to head off to the terminal. Taylor didn't know why he suggested the terminal to be searched first, it just popped into his mind without him thinking it. Strange...

But he didn't have time for that now. He was leading the group towards the train station where he hoped they'd find their answers. As they walked, there was a kind of uncertainty on what they'd find there. They were all silent.

"So...what do you think might be there?" Alexa asked, "When we find out why we've been seeing this train?"

"I don't really know, it could be anything," Noah replied, "Maybe we'll find out that we're really clones of people that died."

"No, I'm thinking we have psychic powers that have just started to come into use," Loren said as she backed away from Noah who was trying to scare her with pretending to be a zombie.

"How about that we're actually heroes destined to save the world from some evil terrifying force? With cool superpowers and weapons and all that kind of stuff!" Taylor suggested excitedly.

The group all remained silent at thinking about this.

"Dude, you've been watching too many action movies..." Noah said.

"Well, since you're all imagining what it could be like, why can't I?" Taylor asked, "Besides, it could be true!"

"It could be anything, Taylor!" Alexa said, "But I don't think us saving the world is one of them."

"What? It could happen..."

"We're not saying it's not impossible, just not very likely," Noah said, "It could be true, right? You never know…"

"Hey! There's the terminal!" Alexa pointed to the terminal and the group all agreed to jog the rest of the way there.

…

The group had come up to the platform after buying tickets for their trains. Even if they didn't find what they were looking for, they still had homework to do and needed to get home.

"So, uh...what are we looking for, exactly?" Noah questioned Taylor.

"I don't really know..."

"Come on, Taylor. You're the one who brought us here!" Loren told him, "So you must have some idea on what we're looking for?"

"I said I don't, Loren. The idea just popped into my head and for a minute it was like I was being told by something to suggest it. There's really no guarantee if that train thing will come here at all."

"If it doesn't, it's not a total waste. We still bought the tickets to go home," Alexa said.

"Right, so let's just...wait and see what happens."

"That's the plan?" Loren asked.

"...yes..."

"Oh, yeah, great plan."

"I'd like to see you come up with something better," Taylor said.

"Well...well...anything's better than just standing around!" Loren said, "It's not as if it's gonna come out on its own out of nowhere and whisk us away to some other place!"

At that moment, the mist that Taylor felt earlier came back to surround the group and, like last time, everyone except them disappeared.

"Loren, what did you do?" Noah asked.

"I don't really know..." Loren replied. Then a loud whistle sounded.

"That whistle!" Taylor gasped as he looked around for the train, "Start looking!"

"I don't see anything!" Noah said as he looked left and right.

"Me neither..." Alexa reported, "Wait! There! There's something coming towards us!"

The shadowed figure Alexa saw coming through the mist came closer and closer to the others until it was close enough to reveal its form.

Everyone stopped and looked at the mysterious object. It stopped in front of them and the doors to the cars opened.

It was the mysterious worm train Taylor had seen earlier.

"Well, now what?" Loren asked.

"My guess is that we go in," Taylor said and took a step forward toward the train. He was nervous approaching it, but then remembered that the others were watching him. He took a big breath and stepped into the car. He waited for something to happen, but nothing did, "Come on, guys! It's probably the only way to find out what's happening to us!"

The other three children all looked at each other and stepped into the car as well. They all took a seat and the doors closed. The train started moving. The group all looked at each other, not sure what they were in for. The train picked up speed and the group all looked through the windows onto the track it was passing. It was the same track as the one they used to get to school. Faster and faster along the tracks it went.

"All right, here we go," Taylor said as the train turned a corner, "This is it. Wherever it's taking us is where we'll find our answers."

"We're going to have to be tough," Noah said as the train picked up even more speed on a straightaway.

"We're going to have to be brave," Alexa added.

"We're going to have to be prepared," Taylor threw in noted.

"Yeah, prepared to die!" Loren said, "I just looked out the window! There's no more tracks after the next turn!"

"Oh, no! And the train's picking up speed!" Alexa screamed as the train went even faster and began the turn.

"Well, nice knowing you guys, even if it was for a short time," Noah said as he gripped the seat.

Taylor wasn't prepared to die yet! He hadn't said sorry to his mother about what he said! These kids he met could've been his friends! He still had school to go to and soccer teams to join! This couldn't be the end! It couldn't! Taylor closed his eyes and gripped onto his seat as best he could and waited for the end.

Outside, however, the train was rushing towards a hole in time and space. It was what got it here and it was what would get it back. The train entered the miniature wormhole and it sealed up after swallowing it.

…

Taylor opened his eyes and let go of his seat a bit. Nothing had happened. He wasn't dead. At least, he didn't think he was. He let go of the seat entirely and looked out the window. What he saw there shocked him.

The area where the train was traveling in was all bright. Not with white light, but with a kind of light that changes colours. Taylor looked down, and saw that there were no more tracks the train was riding on, it was almost as if it was flying. Then, he saw that things were flying past. 0s and 1s at first, like in computer code. Soon, he saw other things flying past the train. Every single one of them looked digital, with the LCD looks in a handheld game. Digital numbers, LCD environments, even different objects that had a digital appearance to them. Then, flying past them were these different creatures, 'monsters' Taylor would call them, all of them looking digital as well. All of these things went flying past the train as it continued through the void.

"Hey guys," he said, not looking away from the sight he was beholding, "We're fine, I think. Take a look outside the window."

He could here the amazement of the others as they all made sure they were in one piece and then looked outside at the same thing Taylor was. Needless to say, they were quite amazed as well.

"Is this even real?" Loren asked.

"Well, we're still here, aren't we?" Noah answered.

"This is too weird," Alexa added.

"Ditto," Taylor muttered. The sight he was seeing was changing now. The things flying past looked less digital and more lifelike. More real to them. The further the train went, the more real the objects looked. And Taylor could notice, just barely, that the void was getting brighter, "Hey, why's everything starting to light up?"

"Must be a sign that we're getting close," Alexa replied, "To wherever we're going."

The void got even brighter. Then brighter still.

"I'm not entirely sure we should have our eyes open with all the light coming," Noah suddenly said.

"I'm with you on that," Loren said, "But somehow, I can't close them."

"Me neither," Taylor said.

As the light penetrated the windows of the train car and the group was washed over with light, Taylor felt something on his left arm. It felt warm and inviting. He was pretty sure he wasn't the only one who felt this way as the light began to die down. As the light faded, so did the warmth of the thing on Taylor's arm, which as Taylor looked down, looked to be some kind of high-tech watch. A square screen was in the center, with a black circle keeping it in place. Surrounding it was a white rim, engraved with strange characters Taylor had never seen before, with a grey button for each corner of the square screen. The outside on which the screen was mounted was rounded off at he top of his wrist and stretched outward at the other end, which pointed towards his elbow. This design was coloured red with a white strap attaching the device to his arm.

_Weird, _he thought as he looked toward the others to see if they got one too, _What's this thing supposed to do; besides tell time for me?_

"Hey guys, did all of you get one of..." Taylor asked as he turned to his friends, only to see that they all had one as well. Noah's was yellow with a grey strap, Loren's was a lavender shade of pink with a green strap, and Alexa's was blue with a light blue strap. Taylor looked back at his and quickly said, "Never mind."

"Check out where we are," Noah finally said as they all turned and looked out their windows. They were in a large field with grass blowing in the wind. There looked to be a village nearby as the train began to slow. Some of the monsters they saw earlier in the void were romping around in the field. As the train slowed even more, the group saw a kind of platform where they were possibly heading. On the platform were benches, boards with schedules and notes, lights over heading the platform and a kind of nameplate hanging over the entire place: **Seren Field Terminal**.

"'Seren Field Terminal?' What kind of name is that?" Noah asked.

"It's probably where we are now," Alexa replied as the train finally stopped perfectly at the platform. The doors opened and the group all got off their seats and looked outside the doors, "So do we just go out?"

"Are you kidding? We don't even know what's out there! Is the air breathable?" Noah asked.

"Well, I don't think we'll accomplish anything staying on the train," Taylor told Noah, "I say we put it to a vote. All those for staying on the train, say 'I'."

"I," said Noah, Loren and Alexa.

"All those against staying, sat 'Nay'."

"Nay," came a voice.

"Who said that?" Taylor asked as a burst of steam forced the group out onto the platform and they all landed on their bottoms, "What was that?"

"That would be me, freeloaders," said the voice again and the head of the train turned to the group so that it could see them, "I was kind enough to bring you here and you don't get off? I'm a busy 'Mon!"

"Y-y-y-you can..." Loren stuttered.

"It...t-t-talks..." Noah added.

"Yeah, I can 't-t-talk'. The name's Trailmon, but then again, they are a bunch of different Trailmon, so just call me Worm," the train said.

"Uh...o-okay," Taylor gulped, "But, uh, if you could tell us...just w-why you..."

"Oop, can't talk, kid," Worm suddenly said in a hurried tone, "I got a schedule to keep. If you need me, just use that thing on your arm to call me and I'll come quick as a Trailmon whistle."

"B-but wait..." Alexa started.

"Sorry! I'm late as it is!" Worm said as it began to chug off, "Man, the others are gonna kick me off the Express Team if I don't get there on time, so I better put the lead out. A Trailmon's work is never done..."

With that, Worm the Trailmon steamed off into the distance and all Taylor and the others could do was watch.

"So...we're...stuck here..." Loren said as she brought herself together from the strange sight of a train talking.

"Yeah...I'd say so," Taylor said as he got up, "Here in Seren Field."

"Hey, wait! Worm just said we'd have to use these things on our arms and he'd come back! Let's use them now!"

"The guy's busy. He said so himself. Give him some slack, Loren," Noah said, "Let's give him half an hour. Then we'll call him."

"Yeah, it'll give us time to figure out these weird things we got while we were on him," Alexa stated as she began to look hers over, "Why were we given these things anyway?"

"Maybe they're like train tickets?" Taylor suggested, "And you need one of these to ride the Trailmon?"

"I don't think so, Taylor."

"Well, why don't we worry about these later after we explore a bit?"

"But we don't know what's out there!" Loren reasoned.

"First you're all fired up to figure out why we've been seeing Worm, and now you don't even want to know what else is here?"

"Well, I was being kind of stupid then, I admit. But, its kind of, well...we don't know if those things we saw in the void are here! We don't know if they're dangerous!"

"We'll find out if we explore," Taylor said as he got off the platform and onto the grass beside the tracks, "Who's coming with me to find our destiny?"

The others all looked at each other and conversed on what to do.

"What?! You don't trust me? Fine! I'll go off on my own!" Taylor huffed and went off through the field.

"Wait, Taylor! We're coming, too!" Noah called as the others came running after him.

"Good! I just used that as an act," Taylor said, "Now, I saw a village while we were on Worm, so I think we should try there, first. Maybe we can get some information there. Or are you gonna disagree with me on this, too?"

"No, it sounds logical," Alexa said, "Let's start walking."

With that, the small group headed off for the village they saw on the trip here. After a few minutes of walking, they heard a scream coming from near the village.

"Sounds like someone in trouble," Loren said and the group ran towards the source of the scream and what looked like a human looking Dinosaur in purple pants, brown wristbands and a yellow piece of cloth with more of those strange characters with a giant axe and two knives attacking a bunch of strange little critters.

"Whoa! That's something you don't see everyday," Taylor noted, "Who's the dinosaur with the sharp utensils?"

At that moment, Taylor's new watch activated and pulled up a small, readable screen of the monster before him. The watch seemed to talk in a programmed female voice as it read off, "_Dinohumon. A Champion level, Demon Man group, Data type Digimon. Usually quite honourable and strong, it fights with all its might against its enemies. Attacks include Lizard Dance._"

"Digimon?" Noah asked, "What's a Digimon?"

"Well, whatever it is, we've got to stop that thing!" Taylor said, "Maybe that's why we were brought here! Come on!"

The group rushed towards Dinohumon who stopped attacking the villager Digimon long enough to see the children running towards him. "Hmm? Others for me to torment? Ha ha ha!!"

"No way!" Taylor called out as they came to a stop, "We want you to stop hurting these creatures! Come to think of it, why are you attacking them in the first place?"

"To see their little faces twist in horror at the might of Dinohumon! This area will be seized for the power of the Dark One! And anyone who gets in my way is against him! I cannot let you stop this conquest!" Dinohumon shouted as he brought down his axe to the ground with the intent of slashing the children to pieces. Luckily, they were able to dodge it by moving to the side.

"'Dark One?'" Taylor questioned, "What are you talking about?"

"The Dark One is the true ruler of the Digital World! Those Mythic Knights thwarted him, but they are no more! With them gone, he can finally finish his conquest to rule the Digital World!" Dinohumon stated as he slashed at Noah and Loren, who just managed to dodge by ducking.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Noah asked.

"Bad, definitely bad!" Taylor yelled as Dinohumon put away his axe and used his knifes to try and cut Taylor. He did manage to graze Taylor's side.

"Aaagghhh!!" Taylor screamed and gripped his side in pain. He fell to the ground, feeling some blood flow out of the wound.

"Now to finish you!" Dinohumon said as he raised his knifes over the boy. But he hesitated for a moment and Taylor saw his opportunity to escape. He crawled out of the way of the knives, still gripping his side and went to where Alexa was. Dinohumon seemed to notice this and saw some of the villager Digimon coming towards him, "I'll finish this later! Don't you forget!!!"

Then he ran off and the group was left with a wounded Taylor and Digimon surrounding them.

During all the excitement, Taylor fainted from blood loss and closed his eyes.

…

Taylor opened his eyes and sat up. He looked down at the spot where Dinohumon's knives hit him and saw that it was bandaged up, but the bandage was quite red. He also noticed that he was lying on a furry mat in a hut that was probably in the village he and the others were trying to get to.

Wait! The others! Where were they?! Taylor looked around, trying to see some sight of Noah, Alexa, or Loren. He spotted them a few feet away at a table of sorts drinking soup with a three-horned chocolate skinned rabbit with pink frills at the ends of its ears, hands and feet and also at its neck.

"Ah, you're awake, that's good," the Digimon said as it came over to Taylor, "I'm Lopmon. Thank you for trying to defeat Dinohumon for us."

"Ah, its no problem," Taylor said as he tried to stand up, but then sat back down with his side still hurting, "Although, this could be better..."

"Lopmon filled us in on everything," Noah said, "All about why we're here. She said that the Dark Digimon that was defeated many years ago by some powerful warrior Digimon has re-emerged and is trying to take over everything again. Dinohumon's been recruited for this guy's army and has been attacking our villager friends for days now and they've managed to fend him off each time."

"But we don't know for how much longer," Lopmon said sadly.

"She also told us about these things on our arms," Alexa added as the others all held out their watch-things, "They're called Digivices and only the DigiDestined are supposed to hold them."

"DigiDestined?" Taylor repeated.

"Yeah, kids like us who are supposed to save this planet, the Digital World. Apparently, there's been quite a few here already," Loren told her friend and went over to help him up, "And it looks like its our turn."

"Okay," Taylor said as he finally stood on his feet again, "Doesn't sound too hard. All we have to do is defeat this 'Dark One' that Dinohumon was talking about during the fight and that's it, right?"

"Well, not exactly..." Lopmon said, "You need something to give you power to take on the Dark One and all of his forces. If you go against him as you currently are, we won't be seeing you again anytime soon."

"Can't we use the Digi-whatevers and kick his butt?"

"It's not that simple," Lopmon told him, "True that the Digivices are powerful, but alone it's not enough to even begin to challenge him. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Alexa questioned.

"Wait here a minute," Lopmon said and ran out the door of her hut. After a moment or two, she returned carrying something in her arms, "Maybe you can use this."

"And this would be what, exactly?" Loren asked.

Lopmon placed the object down onto the floor before the children. "This is the Spirit Armour of one of the Mythic Knights, the saviours of the Digital World. It has been buried here in Seren Field for years. All of my neighbour Digimon have tried using it against Dinohumon but we haven't been able to even activate it. Maybe you DigiDestined can wield the Spirit Armour and stop him!"

Taylor took a closer look at the Spirit Armour. Placed onto a small grey pedestal, it was your basic outfit, with a breastplate, helmet, shoulder-guards and all that stuff, but it was decorated strangely. It was all red with weird curves on the outside, shaped like flames. Outlining the edge was a yellow line going around all pieces of the armour. The helmet was the strangest part. It didn't really protect all of your face, just the top half. It had eyeholes and was shaped like a dragon's head. Engraved in different places of the Spirit Armour like the shoulder-guards and the knee protectors were again more the strange characters the DigiDestined had seen. A sword with a curved upward and downward hilt in a holster completed the strange armour set.

"And we use this how?" Taylor asked. Before Lopmon could answer, Dinohumon's voice could be heard again, laughing as he was destroying the village again, "Never mind. I'll find out firsthand!"

Grabbing the Spirit Armour in his hands, Taylor rushed outside despite the warning of his friends and protests that he had not fully healed yet. Dinohumon was slashing with his knives at the huts and various Digimon villagers when he took sight of Taylor.

"Ah! I told you I'd be back! Now we can finish this!" Dinohumon said as he prepared for battle against the boy.

"But it won't go like last time," Taylor taunted as he put down the Armour of a Legendary Digimon, "Because I've got a secret weapon."

"Oh really? Let's see, then!"

"All right, but I warn you, once I activate it, you're going down!" Taylor said, "Spirit Armour, Activate!!"

The Spirit Armour did nothing.

"Ahem...heh heh..." Taylor laughed nervously, "Legendary Armour, Rise Up!!"

Still nothing.

"Super Armour, Please Get Up and Fight!!" Taylor began to beg to the still lifeless Armour.

"He doesn't even know what he's doing!" Noah remarked as he, the girls and the rest of the villagers approached them.

"You're right, kid. It's not going to go like last time," Dinohumon said, "Because I'm going to win!! _Lizard Dance!!_"

Dinohumon began spinning around and slashed at the defenseless Taylor who still was trying to make the Armour work. Each hit slashed the boy and he yelled in pain each time. The other kids and Digimon either averted their eyes or gaped in horror at what was happening to their friend. Soon, Taylor was on the ground, panting and still begging the Armour to work.

"This is where it ends, boy! Say goodbye!!" Dinohumon yelled as he brought down his knives towards Taylor's body.

"Please...why don't you work..." Taylor whispered softly to the Armour, as if he was saying his last goodbye, "I don't want to die...not yet…I have to help my friends...I need to apologize to Mom..."

"TAYLOR!!" he could hear the others scream and hear Dinohumon's laugh as the knives got closer to him.

"If any trace of the warrior you once were is in there...please give me strength...to protect them...please..." Taylor began to cry and his tears fell onto the Spirit Armour.

Which then started glowing.

In a burst of flame, the Spirit Armour deflected Dinohumon's knives and he was forced back, not only to pick them back up, but to also prepare to charge against the Armour as well. Taylor looked at the Armour and gasped at what was happening.

"Did you...hear me?" Taylor asked it. Before he knew it, the glowing Armour disappeared into his Digivice on his arm. Taylor looked at the screen and saw the Armour on it and imposed over it in red letters was the word "**READY**".

Taylor stood up and faced Dinohumon, who was ready to destroy the boy. Then and there, at that spot in the Digital World, Taylor Motosuke knew why he was there. What he was supposed to do. And how to do it. Taylor stretched out his arm, pressed a button on his Digivice and said some words that he somehow knew he was always destined to say:

"_**Execute!! Mythic Knight Spirit Evolution!!**_"

The screen of his Digivice glowed brightly and then shot out a long stream of fire from it. The fire turned around and charged towards the boy who had his arms spread out as if he was welcoming it. The fire split into many different rings, which were sent to different parts of his body. The blazing circles burned off his clothes. On his arms, the fire blazed the skin, uniting to create armour. The red and yellow arm-armour now rested on the arm. Next on his legs, the fire rings joined together and created leg armour for the boy. Then on his chest, the burning rings fused to make shoulder-guards, a breastplate and a belt. Finally, the rings circling his face united to make a helmet and new hair for the boy. The dragon helmet fit onto his face perfectly and he could see out the eyeholes. The hair behind him had been cut short and a sword formed on the boy's new back. Whatever wasn't covered with armour was either a black skin-suit or belts. He reached behind him and took his sword from its holster, and it shined with blazing glory. He slashed it a couple times and then paused in a pose that made him look heroic, with flames burning behind him.

"_**The Courageous Flame!! Adranusmon!!**_" the new figure announced itself.

The others all gasped at the new figure in the place of their friend. They couldn't believe what had happened to him when he used the Armour. Neither could Dinohumon, who had briefly paused to look at the Digimon.

"Adranusmon!! Not one of the Mythic Knights who defeated my master!" Dinohumon gasped.

"One and the same," the Knight Digimon said in a voice that wasn't Taylor's yet was at the same time.

"Well, I will not allow you to stop my master's plans a second time! _Lizard Dance!!_" Dinohumon began to spin again with the knives, coming closer and closer to the Knight.

"Fine, Lizard Boy! Let's dance!!" Adranusmon said as he took his sword and charged towards Dinohumon, "_Inferno Slash!!_"

The sword generated fire and Adranusmon slashed it towards Dinohumon, which managed to stop him in his tracks.

"That won't stop me!" Dinohumon yelled as he plunged his knives towards Taylor's new form.

"Me neither!" Adranusmon said as he used the sword to swish the knives away from the attacking Digimon, "Don't you know its not safe to play with knives?"

"I still have my axe!" Dinohumon said as he drew his axe and swung it horizontally at Adranusmon, who jumped before it hit him.

"Got to do better than that!" Adranusmon taunted. Dinohumon swung again, but this time vertically. Again, Adranusmon dodged it, "Come on, don't you have anything better?"

"GRAGH!! I'll show you better! _Lizard Dance!!_" Dinohumon yelled as he swung his axe around and around. He began whirling towards one of the huts, hoping to destroy it and the Digimon inside, but Adranusmon dashed in front of the hut and took the hit.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" he yelled.

"HA HA HA!! Who's better now, Mythic Knight!?" Dinohumon asked as he brought his axe down upon Adranusmon, who countered it with his sword. Now it was a contest of strength. Both of them were matched evenly as they pushed back and forth with their blades.

Meanwhile, the other kids and the villager Digimon were staring at the fight between Dinohumon and Adranusmon.

"That big red Knight Digimon is Taylor!?" Loren asked in disbelief.

"He got…cool…" Alexa said.

"Yeah, Taylor! Whip that Digimon!" Noah cheered for his friend.

The other Digimon stared in amazement at the reemergence of the Mythic Knight of Courageous Flame, wondering if this really was the true form of Taylor Motosuke.

"I won't...let you...hurt these Digimon...ANYMORE!!" Adranusmon yelled as he added more strength to his muscles and slashed Dinohumon's axe to the side.

"My axe! No!" Dinohumon cried, "This can't be!"

"I'm afraid it is. Now get out of here and never come back!" Adranusmon commanded while he brandished his sword, aimed at Dinohumon's neck.

"All right...all right!" Dinohumon cried as Adranusmon lowered his sword and let the Digimon go. Dinohumon whimpered like a little puppy as he went to pick up his weapons. But then he got a better idea. With Adranusmon's back turned as he went back to the hut with the other children, Dinohumon picked up axe and knives and charged towards the knight, "But first I think I'll kill you!! MWA HA HA!!!"

"Adranusmon! Look out behind you!" Alexa called as Adranusmon was coming toward them.

"Wha...?" he said too late as the weapons slashed his backside and he was sent to the ground. His was on his stomach, eyes closed as his opponent laughed.

"Ha ha! The mighty Mythic Knight of Fire, down on the ground before the mighty Dinohumon! I'll finish you off here and now before you can interfere with my master again!! _Lizard Dance!!_" Dinohumon yelled as he spun his weapons yet again towards Adranusmon, who was just lying still on the ground.

"Adranusmon, no!!" Lopmon cried.

"Get up, Adranusmon!!" the other Digimon cried.

"Come on, Taylor! Get up, he's coming!!" the children cried. But it wasn't working. Adranusmon was still on the ground and Dinohumon was about to win. Then, they all cried one word that made Adranusmon finally move.

"TAYLOR!!"

With this, his eyes snapped open and he rolled over to the side, missing the attack yet again.

"Same old thing, with you," Adranusmon said as he stood up, "You just use that one attack over and over. I, on the other hand, have something new up my sleeve."

"RAGH!!" Dinohumon yelled as he dashed toward the Knight, wielding his weapons while Adranusmon took his sword.

"Check this move! _Dragonforce Sword!!_" Adranusmon called out as he was charged up with flames and seemed to disappear as Dinohumon reached his spot, but then reappeared just a few feet away, kneeling and holding his sword out, like he was finishing a sword move. Time seemed to freeze as everyone held his or her breath, hoping Adranusmon had finally won.

And then, Dinohumon turned dark and exploded into bits and pieces of data, flying through the air.

"And that ends that," Adranusmon said as he got up and raised his Dragonforce Sword, which began to glow and absorb the data into his sword. After every last piece was gathered into the sword, he sheathed it.

"Whoa..." everyone in the village gasped as they realized that the Mythic Knight of Fire had indeed returned and saved the village. They rushed up to their saviour, surrounding him and bombarding him with praise.

"That was amazing!" one Digimon said.

"Incredible!" another cheered.

"Unforgettable!" yet another cried.

The other kids were still stunned that Taylor had become a Mythic Knight to defeat Dinohumon. Nonetheless, they went over to show their support.

"Taylor, or Adranusmon, or whoever you are, you were outstanding!" Loren said.

"That ROCKED!!" Noah cheered, "You owned that Digimon!"

"Wait to go, Taylor!" Alexa added.

"It was nothing..." Adranusmon said sheepishly as he scratched his head with one of his hands. Suddenly, he felt strange as he started glowing. A burst of flame surrounded him and covered him as everyone paused to see what would happen. In a moment, the flame died out and Taylor Motosuke was left in place of Adranusmon.

"Adranusmon, you're back to being a child again," Lopmon noted.

Taylor gave a brief snort as he checked his Digivice. On the screen was the Courageous Flame Spirit Armour, now in storage in the high-tech device. Briefly before it faded, Taylor saw Adranusmon, as he had just been, giving a simple nod of approval.

"Thank you for getting rid of Dinohumon and saving our village, DigiDestined," Lopmon bowed before Taylor, "We couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem," Taylor grinned, "But I think we should be going."

"Oh, but you must stay for something to eat," Lopmon insisted.

"No thanks," Alexa said, "We just had something and we need to get going."

"Well then, DigiDestined, I wish you well in your future travels," Lopmon said, "And you're always welcome in Seren Village."

"Thanks," the DigiDestined said as they bowed back and left the village, waving goodbye as the villagers waved back, promising to tell the tale of Adranusmon to future generations.

…

"Think we should call Worm now?" Loren asked.

"We might as well give it a try," Noah said as he held up his Digivice and tried pressing a few buttons, "Come on, come on, work! I don't want to be stuck here forever!"

"I don't know, I think I might get to like this place," Taylor grinned, remembering his battle just a couple minutes ago.

"Wait, here we go," Noah said as he pushed another button, "Trailmon Call."

After he pushed it, they heard a loud whistle as they saw Worm come up on the tracks. They realized they weren't at the terminal so they had to run up to the platform. Just as they got on the platform, Worm arrived.

"So young'ns, have fun without me?" Worm asked.

"Kind of," Taylor said.

"Where you want to go?"

"Um...well..." Taylor didn't really have a destination in mind when Noah called Worm. He turned to the others and asked what they should do. They all agreed on one thing, "Well, we'd like to...go back to where you took us from last time, if you can, that is."

"Of course I can! But first, you got tickets?" Worm asked.

"Uh...um...we got these and called you with them, didn't we?" Alexa asked as she held her Digivice for Worm to see.

"That you did, that you did. I guess I could take you back, if..."

"If what?" Noah wondered.

"If you tell me what you did before you called me here," Worm replied.

"Sure we can, right guys?" Taylor asked the others.

"Of course!" they replied.

"Then get on board, this Trailmon's leaving now!" Worm said as the car doors opened and the kids climbed in, "Next Stop: Home!"

Worm began to move and as the kids began to tell him about Dinohumon and the village, the train picked up speed and was headed for a rip in space it opened through its whistle. As they traveled through the void again, Taylor told Worm all about his Evolution to Adranusmon and how he whipped Dinohumon and sealed his data in the sword. Before he knew it, the train stopped and the group was back in the terminal where they boarded Worm, mist and all. Time had passed rapidly, as the sun was setting.

"This is 'Home'! Everybody out!" Worm ordered as the doors opened and the DigiDestined filed out, "That must've been some adventure you had. And I bet you're gonna have plenty more. I gotta go back now. Still have more passengers to transport besides you."

"But Worm, wait! How do we get back to the Digital World?" Taylor asked. He didn't want to leave that place where he could become a hero with his Digivice and Armour.

"Use that thing on your wrist to call a Trailmon here whenever you want! I'll tell the other Trailmon about you guys and they should be more than happy to help you, for a price, that is!" Worm called as he started off and the mist began to fade, "See you all later!"

The children watched Worm as he disappeared into the distance and when he had vanished from total sight, so did the mist they were in. The group remained silent for a minute, contemplating everything that had just happened.

"All that wasn't just…real, was it?" Noah asked.

"Well it must be, since we're here again…" Loren looked down at her wrist to confirm the Digivice's presence.

"Wow…"

"I guess I'd better go," Alexa said, "My train's on the other side and it goes the other way. Bye! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Alexa!" Noah and Taylor waved as she left them to go to the other side of the terminal.

"I'll go, too," Loren said, "I live around the school anyway, so I shouldn't even be here. Maybe I can find DJ and tell him about all the cool stuff that happened!"

"Well, good luck to you," Taylor said as Loren ran off to maybe run into DJ.

"What's your stop, Taylor?" Noah asked.

"Six or seven after I get on."

"Cool. Mine's about the same. I still can't get over what just happened! You rock, man!"

"Yeah, I guess I do..." Taylor smiled as the train they were waiting for pulled up and they boarded.

…

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Oh, Taylor, welcome back. How was your first day?"

"It was good," Taylor said as he took off his shoes and placed them by the door. He walked towards the kitchen, where his mother was making dinner. She turned to him and noticed the bruises on his body.

"Takeuchi Motosuke! What happened to you?" Mrs. Motosuke asked her son.

"What, this?" Taylor pointed to some of his bruises, "I got into a fight, that's all."

"Who did you fight?"

"I'd rather not say..." Taylor said as he looked away.

"Hey bro..." Ben said as he passed by before taking a good look at Taylor, "Whoa! Who did a number on you?"

"Shut up, Ben..." Taylor muttered. Then, he remembered what happened this morning, "Hey, Mom? I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"Oh, that's okay, Taylor. I knew you were still angry about moving."

"No, Mom. I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to say it, I was still angry. I really want to be part of this family," Taylor said as he looked at Ben, "Even if there's a problem child..."

"Hey! You're the problem child!" Ben called back.

"Anyway, I think I might like living here better than in Osaka. I made a bunch of new friends and I found this really cool place to go after school."

"Why don't you tell us about it over dinner? Your father should be home any minute, so help me set the table," Taylor's mother said as Taylor went to take out some cutlery.

He still couldn't believe what had happened. He had met new friends. He had taken a train to another world. He had transformed into a legendary hero. And this was all on the first day!

Something told Taylor he was going to like living in Tokyo...

**TO BE CONTINUED...?**


End file.
